


The Superbowl With Nick and Adalind

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Short one shot requested and inspired by @DailyArtDC on twitter/ @grimmnadalind5 on instagram. A silly bit of nonsense with the superbowl





	The Superbowl With Nick and Adalind

Adalind understood how important the Super Bowl was to Nick. While she wasn’t really much of a sports fan, or at all, she knew that Nick was.  
It wasn’t even rooting for a specific team, it was about watching the skills of the players that had Nick most interested in the athletic programs.  
So being the loving and understanding wife that she was, Adalind made sure the kids were all set up in their rooms with their own snacks and the programs that they wanted to watch so they wouldn’t disturb their father.  
She also prepared Nick’s favorite game watching treats, even setting a couple bottles of his favorite beer in an ice bucket.  
She arranged everything in the living room where the largest television in the house was located. Everything was perfectly in place for Nick to enjoy the superbowl.  
No one in the group was hosting a party.  
The triplets were keeping Monroe and Rosalee very busy.  
Hank was at a potential fifth wife’s family’s house.  
Wu was with his relatives.  
So that left Nick to watch the game by himself in his own home. Not that he was disappointed. The truth of the matter was, he wanted to enjoy the comfort of his home, since detective and grimm duties often took him out of it.  
It may have been Sunday, but Nick still had to go into the precinct. But he was able to get back home in enough time to watch the game. Of which he was grateful.  
Arriving home, Nick was thrilled to see the set up Adalind made for him and gave her a big hug and kiss to show his appreciation.  
They then settled on the couch together to watch the game.  
Or, at least, Nick watched the game. Adalind mostly cuddled against Nick.  
She shook her head and chuckled to herself at the fact that no matter how much she touched him, Nick showed no reaction.  
She nuzzled into his neck, ran her hand over his chest, pressed her body against his, and still nothing. Nick was lost in the football vortex.  
Adalind wasn’t offended. She knew that it would happen. She just still enjoyed messing with him from time to time.  
Problem was, she was getting herself turned on. Teasing Nick stopped being fun when she started to actually want his attention.  
But she didn’t want to interrupt and ask for him to stop watching the game long enough to satisfy her. So she left her husband a little note on the coffee table, that told him she was going to watch something else in their bedroom. She figured he would see it at about halftime.  
Which was bout the time Nick did see it. He had looked around wondering where his wife had gotten to and spotted the note she had left him.  
Having no interest in the performers for the halftime show, Nick decided to see what his wife was doing.  
His mouth fell open when he saw her laying on their bed, wearing only an old t shirt of his.  
“Oh, hi honey” She greeted him with a smile.  
“Hi baby.” He replied automatically, though he barely registered what he had said. His brain had short circuited at seeing Adalind’s very sexy form clad in his shirt.  
“Is it half time?” She asked.  
He nodded.  
“Do you want to have a quickie?”  
Nick didn’t respond, he simply rushed to the bed and covered her body with his own.  
She giggled and wrapped her arms and legs around him.  
It ended up being much longer than a quickie. Nick never saw the other half of the game.  
And he could not have cared less.


End file.
